


lullaby

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, can i even tag that idk, it's literally just jaesung being soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: Jisung swallows the lump in his throat, “Can I be the little spoon?”





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 3 am and i'm sad so i decided why not write jaesung cuddling
> 
> listen i love this ship so much thank you to my three (3) mutuals on twitter that realize how amazing it is too

Jisung can’t sleep. He’s not sure why, he didn’t do much yesterday that would warrant a sleepless night, but he just really wants to be asleep right now. Maybe it’s because of the dull pain in the right side of his body or because he can’t stop thinking. He’s been tossing and turning for what feels like hours, not being able to shut his brain off.

 

Thoughts of brown hair, pretty smiles, and soft hands that fit perfectly in his plague his mind. Groaning, he turns to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Flashes of chapped lips enter his mind and he throws his pillow over his face. It’s really not the time for this.

 

He turns to his side, reaching blindly for his phone and grimaces once he turns it on, the light being too harsh on his eyes that are accustomed to the dark room. 2:38. Great. Jisung knows how to fix his problem, or atleast how to help it, but the idea of doing that makes him feel giddy. It’s not a good idea but at this point he’s desperate for at least an hour of sleep, so he swings his long legs over the edge of the bed and gets up, stretching his arms above his head, wincing when a pain shoots up his side.

 

Jisung pads over to the door and makes the short walk to Jaemin’s room, glad that he doesn’t have a roommate, he doesn’t want to wake anybody up. He enters the room quietly and his gaze lands on his hyung. Jaemin’s asleep, which makes him happy, and he’s clutching a pillow, almost cuddling it.    
  
Walking up to the bed he takes a moment to admire how pretty the older boy is, before realizing that that’s kind of creepy, so instead he pokes Jaemin’s arm. The boy stirs, rubbing his eyes cutely before looking up at Jisung. 

 

He smiles sleepily, “Can’t sleep?” Jisung nods his head yes and the older moves over, lifting the covers so he can slip in next to Jaemin. They look at each other for a moment, Jaemin can barely keep his eyes open and Jisung fighting the urge to gently touch the other boy’s face.

 

Jisung swallows the lump in his throat, “Can I be the little spoon?” The other boy smiles, nodding his head and motioning for Jisung to turn around. He does, and squeaks a little when Jaemin wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Jisung flush against his body. Jisung feels his face heat up, and is glad that the older can’t really see his pink cheeks in the dark. 

 

Jaemin snuggles into his neck, planting a soft kiss to the back of his neck and Jisung shudders at the feeling of the older’s lips on his skin. He trails his fingers up Jaemin’s arm until he gets to the elder's hand, wrapping his own around it. Jaemin hums in response, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

 

They don’t do this as often as either of them would like, Jisung not really being one for allowing himself to be vulnerable around others, even though he trusts Jaemin with his life. The older respects this, instead choosing to show his affection for the other boy in short but sweet ways. A kiss on the cheek, holding his hand during the car ride to a schedule, walking back to the dorm from practice, anywhere really, a whispered “I love you” when he goes to say goodnight to Jisung, placing a delicate kiss to the younger’s forehead. Subtle stuff like that that makes Jisung question whether or not the feelings Jaemin possesses for the other boy are completely platonic. 

 

Jisung can feel the other’s breathe on the back of his neck, it’s evened out so he assumes Jaemin has fallen back asleep, and he thinks about how happy he is to have the older back. He really looks up to Jaemin, romantic feelings aside, and he really appreciates the support Jaemin has given him through the years. Jisung hopes that he gave the same amount or even more towards the older while he was recovering. 

 

His breath hitches in his throat, remembering what it was like seeing his beloved hyung in pain all the time. Jisung shakes his head, he really doesn’t want to think about that. He feels a little overwhelmed right now, remembering all of this, and apparently Jaemin could tell because he tightens his grip on Jisung.

 

“What’s going on in that big head of yours,” he says, voice deep from sleep. Jisung sighs, turning over in Jaemin’s arms, who only tightens his hold once he’s finished. Again they’re staring at each other, though this time it feels different. Jisung can see the worry in the other’s eyes, and he knows Jaemin can see all the different emotions he’s feeling swirled in his own.

 

“Your head’s bigger than mine,” he says, brushing off the fond look in Jaemin’s eyes. He’s sleepy, and when he gets sleepy he gets the tiniest of a lisp.

 

That only makes Jaemin look even more fond, “Sungie, what’s up.” 

 

He leans forward and plants a kiss on Jaemin’s cheekbone, “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

 

Jaemin looks stunned, he’s at a loss for words, and Jisung could go on, tell Jaemin all the little things he’s been wanting to for years now, maybe even his feelings for the older, but it’s three in the morning and he finally feels tired and content, so he decides to leave that for another day.

 

Pushing Jaemin to lay on his back, he lays on top of the older. Jaemin looks at him with a look he’s too tired to discern and ruffles his hair. Jisung giggles before shifting upwards, laying his head in the crook of Jaemin neck. He lets out a content sigh, and Jaemin slips a hand underneath his shirt, rubbing circles onto the bare skin of his back. 

 

He’s content, and finally falls asleep, but not after Jaemin presses a kiss to his forehead. Jaemin lays there for a bit longer, staring at the ceiling thinking about the younger currently asleep on him. He wishes he was able to express his true feelings for the boy, but honestly he’s scared. Jisung is hard to read, so he’s not quite sure if his feelings are mutual, and he’s not about to ruin his relationship with the younger boy over something as silly as a crush.

Jaemin sighs, he knows he’ll have to talk to Jisung sooner or later, it’s for the best, but for now he’ll settle for nights like these, Jisung cuddled up to him, sharing some of whatever’s been going on in his mind, smiling softly up at him making Jaemin want to kiss his soft lips.

 

He closes his eyes, probably not the time to think about that. Jaemin feels himself drifting off and thinks about how adorable Jisung is going to be in the morning. 

 

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces, and unsaid promises to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> jaesungists rise


End file.
